Curi Jawaban
by Manusia
Summary: Killua yang tak mampu menjawab soal ujian, berniat mencuri jawaban dari teman-temannya. Apakah berhasil atau ketahuan? [warning: SONGFIC, alur tidak jelas, ada kemungkinan OOC, AU, misstypo(s), dkk]


**: : _Curi Jawaban_ : :**

**oleh **_Manusia_

**HxH milik Togashi Yoshihiro.**

**Lirik lagu "_Curi-curi Pandang_" milik Naif.**

**[warning: **** SONGFIC_ (yang bold italic itu lirik lagu)_, tidak mirip songfic T_T, alur tidak jelas, ada kemungkinan OOC, AU, misstypo(s), dkk]**

**Jadi, Anda memutuskan untuk membaca fic saya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Susah amat," keluh seorang siswa dalam hati. Pikirannya menatap deras tak tentu arah pada selembar ujian harian. Dia adalah Killua, seorang siswa berambut ubanan, maksud saya, putih.

Cukup sampai di situ saja perkenalannya. Killua ini lagi kesusahan. Menjawab saja pakai berpikir dulu (ya iyalah). Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah...

"Aku salah mempelajari bahan ujian," rutuknya membatin.

Punggungnya bersandar ke kursi. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit kelas. Dengan ekstra hati-hati, dia berusaha terlihat seperti memikirkan jawabannya. Mengapa ekstra hati-hati? Karena sebenarnya dia berniat mencontek dan guru mata pelajaran mencuci adalah guru yang bisa mendeteksi kecurangan siswa sebelum mereka melakukannya.

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

Walau mencontek itu memalukan, Killua terpaksa melakukannya. Bila tidak, nilai bisa memalukan. Apa tidak takut dosa? Ah, peduli amat, batinnya. Mengingat dia suka berbohong, mungkin membohongi jawaban tidak masalah.

Lalu, dia mulai beraksi. Kedua mata Killua menggeser pelan ke sosok Bu Menchi yang terlihat awas pada setiap detail gerakan siswa-siswi. Bu Menchi, guru mencuci, sedang berada di... di mana, ya? Dengan bodohnya, dia malah menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Bu Menchi tidak berada di belakang.

**_Curi ke depan, curi ke belakang_**

**_Curi ke kanan dan curi ke kiri_**

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

Killua segera melancarkan aksi menconteknya. Dicarinya bantuan dari depan, belakang, kanan, dan kiri. Waduh, semuanya terlihat serius. Serius apa coba? Serius mengerjakan? Tentu saja, tetapi mereka juga serius senasib dengan Killua. Bahkan tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Killua bisa nggak?" tanya seseorang dengan kode kedipan mata.

"Nggak, Bisuke," jawab Killua dengan sesama kode.

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

Sayang sekali. Ini memang sekelas pada salah belajar seperti Killua atau malas, ya? Killua tak mau ambil pusing.

Saat ini, Bu Menchi terdiam di pojok kelas, tepatnya di dekat pintu kelas. Kedua matanya memandang awas pada tiap detail gerakan siswa-siswi. Patut diketahui, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu Killua berniat mencontek, namun dia hanya diam saja. Dia tak akan berhenti mencari siswa-siswi yang masih jujur dalam menjawab.

"Dan merekalah yang akan mendapat nilai ditingkatkan," batinnya seraya berjalan ala kepiting ke meja guru.

Kalau begitu, percuma usaha Killua. Sayangnya, Killua tidak tahu. Dia masih melirik ke sana ke sini sampai dia temukan sesuatu yang menggiurkan. Merasa bodoh sedari tadi karena lupa seorang teman sekelasnya yang selalu menjawab dengan kepintaran dan kekreatifan tingkat akut.

**_Curi ke depan, curi ke belakang_**

**_Curi ke kanan dan curi ke kiri_**

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

Kedua mata biru Killua memandang sipu pada teman sebelahnya, sekaligus sahabatnya, Gon. Sesekali, dia mencuri pandang pada Bu Menchi yang berada di depan, teman-teman yang duduk di belakang, teman kanannya, dan kembali menatap Gon.

"Gon, boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Killua dengan kekuatan batin persahabatan.

Entah ini insting yang kuat atau apalah, Gon menjawab, "Iya!" dengan kekuatan batin persahabatan.

**_Curi pandangmu kepada_**

**_bidadari yang di sana_**

Wajah Killua bersemu merah. Semut merah terlihat berbaris di dinding kelas. Hubungannya apa coba? Sama-sama merah. Bedanya, Killua merasa malu. Malu kepada sahabat sendiri. Gon yang tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Killua, kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya.

"Semua nomor jawabannya apa?"

Dengan kekuatan mendewa, jawaban bisa langsung berada di tempat Killua.

**_Curi pandangmu kepada_**

**_bidadari yang di sana_**

"Terima kasih, Gon!"

Gon mengangguk pelan sambil melihat lembar ujian.

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

**_Curi, curi-curi pandang_**

Kini, giliran Bu Menchi yang curi-curi pandang. Salah, maksudku... Bu Menchi masih curi-curi memandangi setiap detail gerakan mencurigakan dari siswa.

**_Curi ke depan, curi ke belakang_**

**_Curi ke kanan dan curi ke kiri_**

Lihat ke depan, para siswa masih bersikap jujur. Lihat ke belakang, para siswa berlaga jujur. Lihat ke kanan, para siswa berpose jujur. Lihat ke kiri...

"Dia memang sudah mencurigakan," batinnya. Bu Menchi tidak berniat menegur, namun guru yang berikat rambut segala penjuru arah itu terlanjur melangkah pelan menuju tempat duduk Killua.

**_Curi ke depan, curi ke belakang_**

**_Curi ke kanan dan curi ke kiri_**

"Ehem," Bu Menchi membatuk dengan sengaja. Meskipun Bu Menchi terlihat fokus pada Killua, dengan kekuatan rambut segala penjuru arah, dia masih bisa mendeteksi keinginan sampai kecurangan yang telah terjadi pada setiap murid di kelasnya.

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Curi..._**

"Yang rambut ubanan, jangan mencoba berdosa!"

Sial, pekik Killua dalam hati.

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Curi..._**

Bu Menchi berjalan pelan ke tempat duduk Killua. Jangan lupa! Mungkin kedua matanya terlihat fokus pada Killua seorang, namun...

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Curi..._**

"YANG DI DEPAN JUGA! KALIAN JANGAN COBA-COBA!" teriakan maut dari Bu Menchi ternyata ampuh membuat siswa-siswi yang duduk di barisan depan kembali berlaga 'kami tidak mencontek kok'.

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu Cu_**

**_Curi..._**

**_,_**

**_._**

**_,_**

**_._**

**(:_ tamat! _:)**

Berminat review? Kalau tidak, ya... tidak apa-apa. (:


End file.
